In audio communication, there is a known problem of echo. Echo is particularly problematic when speakerphone (“handsfree”) functionality is used because voice data from both ends of a communication path is incident on a microphone at either end. To solve the echo problem, digital signal processing is used to subtract what is perceived by the digital signal processing to be echo related noise. To this end, converging processes have been designed to, over time, converge on an echoless or near echoless communication. As new processes have been designed, a time to converge and a quality of echoless communication has greatly improved.
Unfortunately, though a lot of research has been done in echo cancellation for voice communications having very limited bandwidth, complexity, processing requirements, and memory requirements increase as a supported bandwidth of the communication increases. Thus for wideband communication the processing requirements and so forth render echo cancellation difficult to achieve in a cost effective manner.
It would be advantageous to provide a voice communication system that overcomes some of the limitations of the prior art.